My Life
by sapphire wind
Summary: Tifa gets in the way of Aerith's supposed to be death and ends up costing her life. That was when everything takes a turn.


Okay, so this is my very first CloTi fanfic. I really don't know what's what in the FFVII timeline but it's alright to play with details, right? The only things I was able to watch were Last Order and Advent Children.

So, in this one, Aerith and Zack are alive. Marlene and Denzel are Tifa and Cloud's adopted kids while Barret is Marlene's Uncle.

There's a slight Zaerith and Yuffentine but majorly CloTi. ^_^

* * *

'If I were the one to die and not her, I'd humbly accept my death if it means making you happy.' That was her last thought before she ran in front of Aerith and the apparatus on Sephiroth's Masamune passed through her heart easily. Aerith watched in horror as Tifa's body slowly fell on the ground. Cloud, who was standing at the back, ran to Tifa.

"Tifa!" He looked at her chest as blood spilled. His weapon started glowing as he attacked Sephiroth's clone with his Ultima, defeating it not long afterwards while carrying Tifa's body. Her heat was starting to disappear.

As Sephiroth's clone started to disappear, Cloud carried Tifa in bridal way. Aerith also stood up and went to them. Zack approached them too.

"Try to bring her to the church. Zack, let's go." Aerith said as Cloud placed Tifa's body on his back then wrapped her arms on his waist. While his hands were on Fenrir's handlebars, he felt Tifa's body becoming a little cold.

Zack also started the engine of his Fenrir while Aerith was sitting behind him. They all went to her church and stopped. They went inside and Aerith looked at the flower patch.

"Lay Tifa there."

Cloud did what he was told and he laid Tifa on the middle of the flowers. Aerith knelt beside Tifa and she started praying. Cloud and Zack were watching.

"Zack..."

"Yeah?"

"If Tifa dies, use your Buster Sword to kill me." Cloud said while looking at Tifa's pale face. Her red wine eyes were closed and her usually pink lips were slightly pale.

"What? Are you insane?" Zack said and he saw in his eyes that Cloud was serious.

"I left Nibelheim to protect her when I become a SOLDIER. All these time she had been my reason on why I survived death. Because I'm still not strong enough to protect even Aerith, Tifa might die. If Aerith can't heal Tifa, kill me. That's the only thing I can do for her."

"Cloud..."

They both looked at Aerith when she started glowing, Tifa's body was also glowing. The more Aerith prayed, the more Tifa's body glowed. Then, from the hole in the roof, green light flowed down. It was a part of the Lifestream. Aerith held it in her hands and placed it on Tifa's chest where her wound was. Slowly, the wound closed and the blood disappeared. They stopped glowing and Cloud saw Tifa's hand twitch a little. He ran to her and lifted her upper body before leaning it to his knee.

"Tifa!"

Aerith looked at them and Zack stood beside her. She stood up and Zack placed his arm on her shoulders. A few minutes later, Tifa finally opened her eyes. She looked around and saw Aerith and Zack before staring at Cloud's blue eyes. Her body still felt heavy.

"Cloud..."

Cloud looked at her then hugged her. Tifa felt his arms around her tightening a little. She placed her right hand behind his head.

"I'm glad you're alive." Cloud said while his head was on her shoulders. She looked at Aerith who was smiling.

"Aerith... you're alive."

"It's because you saved me. Thank you, Tifa."

"Yeah, thanks Tifa. You might want to know what Cloud asked me to do if you died. He asked me to kill him." Zack said while pointing at Cloud. Tifa ran her hand on Cloud's blond spikes. She felt her shoulders got a little wet and it registered to her mind that Cloud was crying.

"Why?"

"I don't want you to die. I don't know what I'd do without you. Why did you ran in the first place?"

"You love Aerith, right?... I thought that... if I were the one to die... you'd be happy." Tifa whispered and Cloud lifted his head from her shoulder then looked at her. His tears were still present.

Zack and Aerith decided to give the two time so they went out of the church and stood beside Zack's Fenrir. He took his phone out and called lots of people. Meanwhile, inside the church, Tifa placed her hand on Cloud's cheek, wiping away his tears.

"I'll never be happy if you're not with me, Tifa."

"Why?"

"It's because... you're the one I love. If you'd die, I might as well die too."

"You... love me?"

"I always did and I'll forever do." Cloud said before nuzzling on her shoulder again, his tears were slowly stopping.

"What about Aerith?... You love her, right?"

"As an older sister if not a mother. Please, Tifa. Don't do that again." Tifa nodded and wrapped her arms around him, bringing him closer.

"Cloud..."

"Yeah?"

"I love you too." She whispered and Cloud smiled. They heard the sound of an airship outside before the door burst open. They looked at the one who opened the door and saw Yuffie, Vincent, Cid, Red, Caith Sith, Marlene, Denzel and Barret. Cloud helped Tifa to stand and had his hands on her arms, helping to steady her.

"Tifa!" Yuffie then ran to Tifa and hugged her.

"Hey, Yuffie."

"What do you mean, 'Hey, Yuffie'! Zack told us that you just came back from the dead! We were worried about you!" After she said it, she started crying. Tifa placed her hand on her head.

"Aerith healed me."

"But if she didn't, we won't have a mother anymore." Denzel said while Marlene was standing beside him, crying. Yuffie let go of Tifa then wiped her tears. Cloud let go of Tifa as she crouched down to them and hugged her. Marlene sobbed on her chest while Denzel had a small smile, tears were starting to form on his eyes. Tifa looked at him then also pulled him to her. She hugged the kids.

"Sorry for worrying you two."

"We-We still want to have a m-mother you know." Marlene said while crying. Tifa smiled and Cloud placed his hand on her shoulder. She looked at him and smiled more. She patted the kids lightly on the head before they stopped crying.

"Thank you." She said as she kissed them on the cheek. The kids let go and Tifa stood up.

"Yo, Tifa! Let's celebrate your revival!" Barret shouted from the door. Tifa nodded and held the kids' hands who were still wiping their faces.

"It better be damn big and freaking awesome. It's gotta one hell of a party!" Cid said as he boarded his airship, Shera.

"That's right! We'll buy foods and party thingies! Cloud, you go home with them. Zack and Aerith, you guys should help them too. Vince, the rest of us will go to the city to buy the things we need." Yuffie said and everyone nodded.

Cloud rode his Fenrir with Tifa, Marlene and Denzel then went to Seventh Heaven with Zack and Aerith. Yuffie and the others rode Shera and headed to the city.

They parked the motors in the garage then went inside. They moved the tables and cleaned the place. Cloud still didn't let Tifa help no matter how much she pleaded him. Zack and Aerith smiled at them as they continued moving the things.

"Cloud, I'm fine."

"No, you're not. You just came back to life after the trip from the Lifestream."

"But, I'm fine. Aerith healed me. The wound's gone and I'm alright."

"Doesn't change the fact that you just came back to life a few minutes ago." Cloud said while wiping the counter. Tifa sighed and the kids clung to her legs.

"Mom, you can't win against Dad." Marlene said.

"Hey, since when did you two started calling us Mom and Dad?" Tifa said with a smile.

"We always wanted to. We just forgot to ask earlier." Denzel said.

"We never knew our parents but you and Dad took care of us. You filled their roles." Marlene said.

"I see."

"Come on, Mom. Just sit here and we'll take care of everything." Denzel said and they helped Tifa sit on a chair. After a while, the place was ready. Zack and Aerith were sitting on the chair while looking at the two.

"So, when's the wedding?" Zack said as he earned a slap on the arm from Aerith.

"Zack, they just got together. That will happen once everything's ready."

"Okay, okay." Zack chuckled and Aerith shook her head. The kids looked at Cloud and Tifa before looking at each other then back to the two again.

"Mom, Dad. When are you going to get married?" Marlene said.

"I don't know. We still have lots of things to talk about." Tifa said as she looked at Cloud who knew he was up for a lecture one of these days.

"We're back!" Yuffie said as they all came inside and placed everything they bought on the tables.

"Come on! Get yer asses up again so we can do some damn decorating in this place!" Cid said. Everyone shook their heads except the kids. They decorated Seventh Heaven. Tifa and Aerith were assigned to the foods even though Cloud objected. He was with the other guys in the decoration while Yuffie was the one giving them orders. The kids were observers. After a little while, everything was done. They were sitting on the chairs while in front of them were the foods that Tifa and Aerith cooked. Yuffie stood up while holding her glass.

"This toast is for Tifa's revival after her trip from the Lifestream. Kanpai!"

-"Kanpai!"- Everyone slightly clanked their glasses together for the toast. After that, Yuffie sat down and they started eating.

"Hey! The chicken's mine!" Yuffie said as she took four chicken legs and placed it to her plate. Vincent just shook his head. Cid and Barret drank their liquor and laughed at the two. Aerith slapped Zack's hand lightly when he tried to get more meat then she placed vegetable in his plate. Everyone laughed at Zack. Denzel picked some meat and veggies for Marlene. Tifa was just looking at everyone with a small smile on her lips. Cloud looked at her and then on the untouched food on her plate.

"You have to eat."

"I'm alright."

"What's wrong?" For a guy who isn't much of a talker, Cloud sure was speaking a lot that night. Tifa shook her head and sipped her juice. It's as if their roles switched. Tifa was now the one who isn't talking much while Cloud was the one who's doing all the talking.

"Nothing, really."

'Was this how she felt when I didn't tell her anything before? Now I know how hard it was for her.' He thought as he sighed.

"Hey, why are you sad, Tif?" Yuffie said while looking at Tifa. Tifa shook her head and smiled a little at Yuffie.

"I'm not sad. Just a little numb here and there."

"Oh, then you should rest but if Spikey here did anything to make you sad, just tell me and I'll use all my Materia on him."

"Okay. Thanks, Yuffie."

"No problem. Vincent, that's my steak!" Yuffie ran to Vincent and snatched her steak from him.

"Yoy already ate 8 chickens and steaks. Stop it." The vampire said. Yuffie just stuck her tongue to him and ate the steak.

A few hours later, the party was over. Cid and Barret were sleeping on the couch, Yuffie was leaning on Vincent's shoulders, Caith Sith was sleeping on Red's back and Aerith was leaning on Zack's shoulder while his arms were around her. Tifa and Cloud tucked Malrne and Denzel in their beds before going to the room they shared. Tifa was sitting on the bed while Cloud was looking at her.

"What's wrong, Tif? Does your body hurt?"

"My body's a little numb and slightly sore. Other than that, I'm fine."

Cloud moved out from his bed and sat next to her. He wrapped his arms around her and she leaned her head on his chest.

"I don't know anything about massages but I hope that hugging you will do something good."

"You're nice to hug, Cloud." Tifa wrapped her arms around his waist and closed her eyes.

"I was scared." Cloud said out of the blue. Tifa opened her eyes and felt him tighten his arms around her just a little.

"Huh?"

"I-I was scared that... you'd leave me... that you'd die on me. I wouldn't know what to do if you really died and... I don't know if I'd still even be me. You've been a huge part of my life and the one who actually gave me a goal to achieve as well as a reason to live. I really don't want to lose you, Tif."

"I'm sorry. I wanted to save Aerith not knowing that instead of making you happy, I made you sad."

"It's alright. You're here, alive once again."

"This time, I'm the one making the promise. I won't leave you again, Cloud."

Cloud smiled and kissed her on the forehead. They laid on the bed and slept through the night. The next event happened quickly. Kadaj and the other remnants appeared, once again bringing destruction upon Midgar. Cloud and everyone helped save the world. Cloud died when Kadaj fired his gun at him but he was brought back to life with the help of the Lifestream's remnants in the flowers when Aerith revived Tifa. A pool of water also appeared that healed everyone's Geostigma.

Cloud was surrounded with kids who were celebrating the cure of their stigma while their parents, the Turks, the AVALANCHE, Tifa and the others were standing on the floor looking at them. Cloud looked at Tifa who had her arms crossed in front of her chest while smiling. Finally, Cloud realized that from the start, he was never alone. Tifa was there for him and she'll forever be. He walked out of the water and looked at Tifa with a small smile.

"Welcome back, Cloud." Tifa said. Cloud nodded and stared at her, admiring her features. He went out of his reverie and placed his hand in his pocket, reaching for an item he had always wanted to give her.

"Tifa..." Cloud said and everyone went silent. They were all listening to the hero of Midgar and looking at his childhood friend. Zack had a silly grin on his face, knowing what Cloud was going to do. He wasn't his best friend for nothing after all.

"Yes?"

"I, uh..."

"Just relax, Cloud. I'm listening." Tifa let her arms fall on her sides as she looked at Cloud struggling for his words. She saw the blush forming on his cheeks and started wondering why.

"Will... Will you marry me?" Cloud pulled out the box from his pocket and opened it. Inside was a silver ring with small diamonds and had a slightly bigger diamond on the middle. Tifa gasped while Cloud looked down, hiding his blush.

"Of course I will." She answered and his head instantly shot up. He smiled and slipped the ring on her left ring finger. Everyone clapped and cheered while the others whistled.

"Took you long enough, Cloud!" Zack shouted and Aerith giggled.

"Congratulations." She said.

-"Congratulations, you two!"- Everyone said and Cloud and Tifa laughed a little.

Cloud looked at Tifa who was giggling then at Marlene and Denzel who clung to his waist. Everything was perfect. He found his happiness, his home and his family. He couldn't wish for anything more and never again will he take these for granted. He will also never leave them again nor run away when everything is almost crumbling. His life can't almost be called normal but he wouldn't trade it for something else either. It was his life, the life that he's willing to protect.


End file.
